


Emotions

by flyingroses121



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, saimota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Shuichi has always had issues with his emotions. This time, Kaito is here to help.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since I've posted here. I'm going to try to be more active and write more often! Writing helps balance my work and such! Anyways, I hope everyone who sees this enjoys some sweet saimota.

Thinking back, it was incredibly stupid. Incredibly so that Shuichi didn’t even know why he was still worrying and stressing.

All she had done was post something about her and her girlfriend.

Shuichi couldn’t go to her profile anymore. All he would be able to see was the link to her profile in her bio. He couldn’t stand the sight of it. He didn’t know why, but he would get this… sour feeling in his stomach, an ugly feeling. Whenever it reared its head, his insides would start churning.

He knew what it was. He was more than familiar with this feeling.

-

Shuichi didn’t expect to feel this bad.

He sat in the lobby with Kaede, sort of doing homework while trying to avoid looking at her. Why had he agreed to come here… he’d spend the entire time yearning and internally screaming.

“Did you see my post?” Kaede asked, turning to Shuichi as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

Shuichi’s head snapped up at the sudden noise. He looked at her with a tired gaze. “No, I didn’t. What was it about?” He asked, voice soft. Sleep has been escaping him the past few nights.

Kaede looked slightly surprised. It felt selfish to even conceive the thought, but she was used to Shuichi knowing what she posted, even if it was just a story post. In fact, when she saw his icon, she felt happy. “Well, me and Maki were looking for a couple to go on a double date with us this weekend. I know you’re not with anyone, but if you want to tag along, we’d love to have you with us.”

Shuichi pursed his lips as he felt his mood start to dip. The last thing he wanted to do was third wheel. “I’ll think about it.” He said in the same quiet voice as before. For some reason, the twinkle in her eye and the smile adorned her face when she talked about Maki was as painful as a stab through the heart.

Kaede’s eyes widened with concern, completely unaware of the relief that had pulsed through Shuichi. “Are you okay?” She asked, leaning forward with a comforting gaze.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Shuichi pulled his bag up from under the table and nodded. “I think I’m going to… go study.” He nodded once, a hard, affirmative motion.

Kaede leaned back, a gentle smile on her face. “Okay then. Just let me know if you want to come with us or not!” Kaede opened her music book and picked up a pencil. “I’ll see you later!” She called with a wave.

Shuichi turned and waved briefly as he was walking out of the lobby. He hurried to the bathroom and locked himself in the last stall, setting his bag down and leaning against the wall. Just before the first tear fell, he pushed a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths, his throat closing and making even that hard.

Shuichi pushed through, trying his hardest to breathe and stay quiet. He screwed his eyes shut as he heard the bathroom door open. The stall beside him closed, a rather jarring noise. The next sound surprised him.

-

Kaito wasn’t very familiar with negativity. He considered himself to be a positive, optimistic, emotionally strong guy.

That was, until he saw Kaede’s post.

Her and Maki. Maki’s arms around her, Kaede’s lips on her temple, the smiles on their faces unlike any other.

His eyes scanned it, his expression hardening with every word and every glance back at the picture. He wanted to notice how cute Maki and Kaede were. He wanted to congratulate them, wanted to offer to be a third wheel and go with them on their double date, but he couldn’t bring himself to comment.

All he wanted to do was scream. Curl up and cry. Do anything but be in public.

Kaito was about to stand up when he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard the chair beside him scrape back across the carpet. He turned, cold anxiety gripping his stomach when he saw who it was.

Maki. She gave him a small wave before saying, “Me and my girlfriend are wanting to do a double date. If no couples want to double date, then we’re just going to invite some friends. Kaede already invited Shuichi, and I wanted to know if you coiuld come.”

Kaito had to take a minute to process everything. The emotions from reading the post mixed with the new emotions that rose when he saw Maki. “Oh, uh… uh, maybe! Sounds fun. I can let you know for sure. I’m gonna go.” He smiled, trying to hide his pain behind a big, confident mask.

Her eyes widened slightly. She was a little appalled… Kaito doesn’t usually act like this. “Oh, sure. Sounds good. I’ll see you later? For training with Shu?”

“Yep! Yep yep, training tonight. Be there! See ya.” He was already up and out the door as he talked, turning and finally allowing the mask drop, lips pursed together and eyebrows knitted.

He didn’t care how he got these feelings out, but he was not going to let Maki see.

He found a bathroom relatively close to the library. He pushed the door open and locked himself in the first stall.

-

A long, frustrated, sad sigh from Kaito. Shuichi didn’t quite know what that was about, but he could tell it wasn’t anything good. Maybe… 

Maybe Kaito was in the bathroom for the same reason Shuichi was?

Shuichi sucked in a breath, gently drying his tears with the back of his hand. He picked up his bag and let the door swing shut behind him. He stood in front of Kaito’s stall and knocked a couple times.

“Uh- uh, I’m here.” Kaito said, his voice thick. Crying?

Shuichi’s eyebrows came together for a moment. “Kaito? Are you okay?” He said, not letting any remnants of sadness in his voice. He wanted to stay strong for his best friend.

He heard Kaito sigh softly. “Hey, Shu.” Shuichi heard the lock click, and the luminary of the stars emerged from the stall.

Shuichi backed up, allowing a bit of space between them. He looked up into his face, avoiding his eyes as he investigated his face. “Hey.” He replied, grabbing onto his backpack straps, more for comfort than anything else.

Kaito smiled softly, probably the biggest one he could muster. “So… what’s up?” His eyes were more dull than usual.

“Just wondering if you’re okay.” Shuichi said in return. “You sounded upset, and I didn’t want you to just… be upset alone in a bathroom stall.

A small laugh escaped Kaito’s lips once again. “Hey, that means a lot, sidekick.” He gently punched his shoulder, letting his arm fall limp back to his side. “But, yeah… I’ll be okay. Are you?”

Somehow, Kaito could always tell when Shuichi wasn’t at one hundred percent. “I could be way better.” He admitted, letting go of his backpack straps to mess with the buttons at the bottom of his flannel.

Kaito thought for a moment. “Well, how about we have ourselves a pity party? Be miserable together.” His smile softened, the invitation hanging in the air.

Shuichi felt his chest warm at the idea. “Yeah, sure. I’d love to spend time with you.”

Kaito nodded firmly. “Cool. My dorm or yours?” He asked as he turned to exit the bathroom.

“Yours.” Shuichi was always so comfortable in Kaito’s dorm. Maybe it was something about the decor, the glow-in-the-dark stars and the diagrams of constellations and the solar system. Maybe it was just because it was Kaito’s dorm.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kaito opened the door and held it to make sure Shuichi could get through easy.

Shuichi muttered thanks and put a hand on the door as he left. He walked close beside Kaito, his hands nervously twitching together. He was so afraid of running into Kaede and Maki out here… he realized how much his jealousy was spiraling out of control in that moment.

The walk to Kaito’s dorm was oddly quiet. Kaito just shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around campus as he walked. Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to break the thick silence all around them. He walked, letting his thoughts wander.

Of course they would stop on Kaede.

He let out a mental sigh of relief as they finally got to Kaito’s dorm. The taller boy fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, going inside and turning on a light.

Shuichi let the door fall closed as he shrugged his bag off and put it down beside his dresser. “Today feels like it’s been weeks long.” He flopped down on to Kaito’s purple bedspread.

“Yeah… it really has.” Kaito laid down beside him and rolled onto his side to face him. “So, what happened? If you wanna talk. I’ll tell you mine after you tell me yours.”

Shuichi took a deep breath, and slowly let it go through his nose. “My emotions are getting out of hand. You know… Kaede and Maki are together, right?” He asked, the words hanging in the air.

Kaito stiffened slightly when he said that. “Ah, yeah. What about it?” His voice was jagged, like a mountain range after years of weathering.

So he was upset for the same reason. “I get jealous easily,” he started with, hands clasping and unclasping nervously, “and I… I have a crush on Kaede,” he said with a sigh and a pause, then continued, “and seeing her with Maki, I…” he stopped talking once again. “It’s not that I’m not supportive, it’s just… hard.” He finally settled his hands on his stomach and counted the stars on Kaito’s wall to calm himself.

Kaito hummed softly. “I actually know exactly how you feel. I love Maki. I have for a while. It’s frustrating, man. I wish I would have just told her how I felt before they got together. I wouldn’t feel so shitty now, I think.”

“That’s the thing, though.” Shuichi rolled to look at Kaito. “I told Kaede. I told her, like…” he laughed softly as he realized how long ago it was, “a year ago. I told her a year ago, Kaito. She said she’d think about it. She never got back to me. She never thought about it. That’s the part that hurts the most.”

Kaito’s eyes softened, lips pursing. “I’m sorry, Shuichi. That… that really sucks.” He moved closer to him.

Shuichi shook his head and turned, face in the pillow. “I’m fine. I’ll live, won’t I?” He felt his throat  
closing up, his eyes quickly starting to fill with tears.

He felt Kaito’s hand on his shoulder and moved his head again to look at him. Kaito spoke softly, “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to feel like this.” His hand moved to his cheek, gently brushing his cheekbone with his thumb and wiping the tear that had fallen. “You’re allowed to have emotions. You’re allowed to have negative emotions about people. You’re human.” Kaito felt… a warm feeling. Almost as if a fire started in the pit of his stomach.

Shuichi blinked, another tear free falling from his eye and across the bridge of his nose. “I know. I can’t deal with them well. They eat me up, Kaito.”

Kaito nodded slowly. “I know. I know it’s hard. You know I’ll be here with you, to help you through it, you know that?”

Shuichi sucked in a breath, moving a hand to his mouth to trap a sob in his throat. He nodded, face turning red as the sobs escaped anyways.

Kaito’s face fell. Seeing his best friend like this… it hurt him. “C’mere, Shu.” He held his arms out, shifting closer as Shuichi slowly shifted closer as well. Kaito wrapped his arms around Shuichi, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his head. “Cry as much as you need to.”

Shuichi clutched Kaito, pushing his face into his chest as he cried. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m being selfi-”

Kaito interrupted him. “I can vent later. You need me right now. I’m not gonna let you lay here and cry without support."

That did it. Shuichi screwed his eyes shut as fresh tears filled his eyes, all the water leaking out and onto Kaito’s shirt. He realized… maybe Kaito was better for him than Kaede.

-

After crying, Shuichi felt a million times better. He slowly lifted himself up, moving his arm briefly from Kaitos side to fix the hair that was sticking to his face. “Sorry about your shirt.” He murmured, looking down at the enormous wet spot on Kaito’s chest.

Kaito shook his head with a smile. “You got to cry it out. I’m more than happy to be of service.” His heart warmed even more when he saw Shuichi laugh at his stupid joke.

Shuichi laid his head down and looked up at Kaito, admiration in his gaze. “Do you need to vent to me? Or cry on my chest?” He offered with a smile.

He noticed that Shuichi’s eyes were already brighter. Kaito gently shook his head. “I feel better. I got to think a bit.” He replied.

Shuichi nodded, letting a bit of quiet into the room before speaking again. “Y’know, Kaito… sometimes we act like we’re dating. Have you noticed that?” He asked, looking up at him, his smile growing a little.

Kaito moved an arm down and took hold of his hand. “Maybe we should date.” He replied with a soft laugh.

Shuichi felt a warm feeling drop in his stomach, his eyes widening slightly as the warmth traveled up. “Maybe we should. I’m not opposed to that idea.”

Kaito’s brows furrowed as he looked down at Shuichi with a surprised expression. “Really? You would date me..?”

Shuichi laughed, the happy sound filling the entire room with a warm glow. “Of course I would, Kaito! I’ve…” he took a breath, “I’ve loved you for a bit. I’ve been scared to admit it, and I think my crush on Kaede was holding me back.”

Kaito’s heart swelled. “I’m so proud of you, Shuichi. Being able to admit stuff like that is hard.” He said, then remembered where the conversation was. “Hey, uh…” he pursed his lips before speaking again, “do you want to kiss?” He asked, mustering up an inch of confidence with his smile.

Shuichi couldn’t help the snicker that flew through his lips as he nodded. “Kiss me, Kaito.” He leaned in with him, their lips connecting.

Though it was awkward, it was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever had. It felt right.

Kaito broke first. He smiled down at Shuichi, feeling as if his face was on fire. “So… are we together now?” He laced their fingers together, almost locking in the fact that they had just kissed.

Shuichi lightly brushed his thumb against Kaito’s. “I’d say so.” He replied as he pressed his forehead to Kaito’s shoulder.

Kaito let go of his hand and wrapped him in a tight embrace. There was a comfortable quiet for a moment before Kaito spoke again, “How about we go on that double date with Maki and Kaede? If you don’t want to, I get it, but… I think it would be fun as boyfriends.”

Shuichi felt happiness pulse through him at the word. Boyfriends… “Yeah. Let’s do it.”


End file.
